


five times the seirin team shipped kagami and kuroko

by Chesra



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesra/pseuds/Chesra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are two people in your basketball team that are just perfect for each other, even though they don't seem to know it yet. In Seirin, that's Kagami and Kuroko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five times the seirin team shipped kagami and kuroko

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is for my lovely friend [Nix](http://blackstarrr.tumblr.com/), who got me into Kuroko no Basket AND KagaKuro. She is the one to blame for all this madness. Also it's manga spoiler free because she's only watched the anime so far. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW TEMPTED I WAS TO ADD SPOILERS LAWD THE KAGAKURO IN THE MANGA IS CRAY OKAY HURRY UP AND READ IT 
> 
> Also, happy Kagakuro day, everyone! \o/

**1**  
  
Kiyoshi likes observing the freshmen. It’s nice to get know all of them, even though they all seem to think he’s a little strange. Ah well, that's likely due to Hyuuga saying something weird about him. No big deal; Kiyoshi knows first impressions may last but he has the rest of the year to change their minds about him.  
  
He takes special time to observe Kuroko, because he knows Kuroko likes to hide away all of his feelings. It’s not that Kiyoshi wants to be a busybody. It’s just sometimes someone has to take time and notice. After all, someone has to give these kids a gentle push in the right direction. Kuroko’s good at bottling up his feelings and if no one bothers to uncork them, he might explode.  
  
Nowadays, though, there doesn’t seem to be any problem. Kiyoshi watches Kuroko hand Kagami his towel silently. Kagami mumbles a soft thank you before mussing up Kuroko’s hair. There’s a warm, pleased smile in Kuroko’s lips, small and almost unnoticeable.  
  
“Kuroko seems happier than usual,” Kiyoshi says to Hyuuga offhandedly, after practice.  
  
Hyuuga raises an eyebrow. “Really? He looks the same as always. How can you tell?”  
  
“Hmm, I just can,” Kiyoshi says, smiling. Hyuuga rolls his eyes. Kiyoshi knows Hyuuga hates it when he pulls out his ~mysterious~ act, which is precisely why he chooses Hyuuga for these dramatic, soul-searching conversations.  
  
“Whatever, it’s probably because of Kagami, anyway.” Hyuuga grumbles. “It’s like his moods directly affect Kuroko or something.”  
  
“That’s true,” Kiyoshi agrees. “It must be nice, having someone like that!” He puts his arm around Hyuuga in a friendly manner.  
  
“What does that even mean,” Hyuuga asks in an irritated tone.  
  
“Hmm,” Kiyoshi hums in a sing-songy tune. Kagami’s a lot like Hyuuga; simple and a bit of an idiot. It’s easy to deal with those two; Kiyoshi’s practically mastered the technique with Hyuuga. But with Kuroko, he has to be a bit more careful.  
  
Ah well. With Kagami by his side, Kuroko’s going to be okay, and vice versa. Kiyoshi doesn’t think he needs to interfere, for now.  
  
 **2**  
  
“Where the hell is Kuroko?” Hyuuga asks the team. He is met with half a dozen blank stares, before they all turn to where Kuroko should be. There is a distinct lack of a blue-haired boy. Hyuuga can feel a migraine coming on. Kuroko has the worst timing in disappearing.  
  
He turns to Kagami, who is obliviously tying his shoelaces. “Kagami! Go look for Kuroko!”  
  
“What? Me?” Kagami says, bewildered.  
  
“Yes, you!” Hyuuga says. “It’s pointless if we all go look for him; you’re the only one who can find him anyway!” The rest of the team nods in agreement.  
  
“It’s like you have a Kuroko radar,” Izuki says. His eyes light up; Hyuuga can smell a pun coming up.  
  
“Go!” he tells Kagami impatiently before Izuki can say anything else. “If you don’t get back in five minutes, Coach is going to kick your ass. AND DON’T GET SIDETRACKED WITH BASKETBALL.”  
  
Kagami makes a face but grabs his things anyway, heading for the direction where Kuroko possibly is.  
  
“I really have no idea how he does it,” Koganei says as Kagami walks away.  
  
Kiyoshi just chuckles as he puts an arm around both of them. “It’s the power of friendship~” he says, grinning like an idiot.  
  
“ _I_ wouldn’t be able to find you in the middle of a city,” Hyuuga tells him coldly.  
  
“Ahh,” Kiyoshi says. “I guess we need to work on our friendship.”  
  
Hyuuga resists the urge to punch Kiyoshi in the face. “Frankly I’d find it terrifying to have a friendship to the level of those two,” he says. “Especially with you!”  
  
Kiyoshi gives him a wounded look. Hyuuga ignores it.  
  
But really, that sort of relationship with anyone? The idea is really mildly terrifying for Hyuuga. And he has enough on his plate taking care of the whole Seirin team. Kagami’s lucky he only has to deal with Kuroko - and Kuroko’s entire middle school team by association.  
  
And if those two can take care of each other, then that is at least two idiots off his mind.  
  
 **3**  
  
“What are these test scores?” Riko screams at Kagami. “Do you understand that if you keep failing you might get kicked out of the team?”  
  
Kagami makes helpless motions. “It’s not my fault that the exams are hard,” he mumbles.  
  
“You are an idiot!” Riko screeches. She takes a deep breath. She cannot afford to lose Kagami, no matter what. She turns to Kuroko. “Kuroko! You’re classmates, right? You better tutor this stupid guy for your next exams!”  
  
“Yes, Coach,” Kuroko says obediently. Then he goes back to the practice, with Kagami trailing behind.  
  
The next day she spots Kuroko and Kagami in the library, with a stack of books beside them. Kagami looks disgruntled. Kuroko is impassive, as usual.  
  
Riko goes over to them. “How’s the studying going?” she asks.  
  
From Kuroko’s slightly dismayed expression, Riko thinks she’d rather not know. She raises her hands.  
  
“I don’t care if you have to sleep over at his house to finish studying - I will not accept failure!” Riko declares. She gives Kagami an evil grin. “You don’t want to know what will happen otherwise.”  
  
Kagami cringes. Kuroko merely nods. There’s a steely determination in his eyes, eerily similar to his focus when it comes to defeating members of the Generation of Miracles. Riko is comforted by the fact that at least one of them has hope in getting Kagami to actually pass.  
  
That afternoon, Riko watches the two of them head home after practice. Kagami is carrying three books with Kuroko beside him. She hopes fervently that this study session will actually result in something good.  
  
Her prayers are answered when Kagami shows up at practice the next day with an exam with 70 written on top of the paper. She lets out a relieved sigh. Passing marks are okay with her.  
  
“At least I know Kagami’s in good hands with you,” she tells Kuroko. Kuroko shrugs a little, though she can tell he’s pleased.  
  
Still, it isn’t as if this war is over. It is only the beginning of the battle. “So if he fails another test, I’ll consider you responsible,” she adds, with a glint in her eye. “You’ll share the punishment!” Kuroko’s expression twitches by a millimeter.  
  
“Isn’t that a little too much, Coach?” Hyuuga asks mildly from the background.  
  
“Unless you’re also volunteering to be part of his tutoring crew, no one else can have an opinion,” Riko declares. Nobody else says anything. She turns to everyone. “Well? Back to practice, all of you!” They scramble to get back to their exercises.  
  
Afterwards, when the freshmen have gone home, the remaining members of the team ask her about her decision.  
  
Riko grins. “Don’t worry. Kuroko can take care of Kagami. That’s one of the things he does best, after all!”  
  
The second years look at each other. Well, they can’t argue with that statement.  
  
  
4  
  
One time, after practice, Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara go to Maji Burger for food. It takes them about five minutes to realize Kuroko’s already sitting on their table; and only by virtue of Kagami taking a seat beside them and clattering his food in Kuroko’s direction.  
  
“Kagami-kun! Kuroko-kun!” They chorus in surprise. Kuroko nods at them. Kagami mumbles a distracted hello before turning to Kuroko.  
  
“You should eat more,” Kagami says, eyeing Kuroko’s tray. By contrast, his plate is stacked with burgers.  
  
 _How does he even finish that?_ Fukuda wonders.  
  
Kuroko, who is absently drinking his shake, looks at his half-eaten food. “But I’m already full.”  
  
“What? You still have plenty of food left!”  
  
“Kagami-kun can finish it for me,” Kuroko says, casually pushing his plate in Kagami’s direction.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
 _It’s like we’re not even here,_ Furihata thinks, shooting a look at his fellow freshmen.  
  
“Do you want my fries, Kagami-kun?”  
  
“Why did you buy them if you’re not going to eat them?”  
  
“They come as a meal, Kagami-kun.”  
  
“Don’t order a meal if you can’t finish it!”  
  
“But Kagami-kun will eat them anyway...”  
  
 _Why do they have to sit with us if they’re just going to ignore us?_ Kawahara grumbles in his mind.  
  
Kagami is spared from replying as Kuroko begins to put fries in Kagami’s mouth, one at a time. Kagami isn’t even resisting, just accepting the fries in-between burger bites.  
  
 _Would they even notice if we left?_ All three of them think, sighing.  
  
These two are so ridiculous sometimes.  
  
  
5  
  
Nigou watches Kagami and Kuroko as they train in the gym. Nigou really likes Kagami, because Kuroko really likes him too. To be honest, Nigou loves everyone in the Seirin team. They’re all very nice; they take him on walks and feed him and sneak him in to watch basketball games. He especially likes the Coach and Kuroko, because they take care of him a lot.  
  
Kagami’s a special case, though. Even though he doesn’t like being near Nigou, Nigou can tell that Kagami likes him too. He just doesn’t know it yet!  
  
“Kuroko, he keeps following me!” Kagami hisses, tugging at Kuroko’s sleeve. “Make him _stop_.”  
  
“Nigou just wants to be nice,” Kuroko says, as he picks the dog up. Nigou barks happily, and Kagami flinches.  
  
“Don’t hold him up so close to me!” Kagami says.  
  
“Why not?” Kuroko asks. “I thought you guys were getting along better...” Nigou can sense Kuroko’s disappointment. He lets out a dejected whine.  
  
“You both need to stop looking like that!” Kagami says. “Put him down already!”  
  
Kuroko sighs and lets Nigou down. In response, Nigou wags his tail and heads for Kagami’s legs. He rubs against them affectionately.  
  
“Ahh!” Kagami says, and he steps around to avoid him. He trips. Nigou watches with wide eyes as Kagami falls down.  
  
“Oof!”  
  
“Uhm, Kagami-kun,” a voice beneath Kagami says, and he looks down to see Kuroko pinned under him. “You’re heavy.”  
  
Kagami flinches. “Sorry,” he says, making a move to stand. Then Nigou starts barking beside him, and he ends up gripping Kuroko tighter.  
  
“He’s not going to hurt you, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko says calmly.  
  
“I know that!”  
  
“Also, you’re crushing me.”  
  
“Well make him go away so I can stand!”  
  
But Nigou is concerned over the two of them. He circles over them, leaning in to lick Kagami. Kagami nearly screams.  
  
On the other side of the gym, the whole team just watch Kagami and Kuroko roll around while lying down on the floor.  
  
Riko just sighs. “Boys.”  
  
“Don’t come any closer!” Kagami is practically begging him. Nigou cocks his head in confusion. Kagami sounds distressed, but Kuroko’s absently smiling. That must mean it’s okay.  
  
As long as they’re happy, it is likely a good thing. So Nigou keeps barking cheerfully at them.


End file.
